Harry Potter and the millionth Book 5 Fanfic
by Sara7
Summary: Exactly but it says in the title!


**Chapter One**

The Dursleys' impeccably clean company car shuddered to an ungainly stop in the driveway of 4 Privet Drive.  
Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood. Through his occasional mutters, grunts and sharp comments, Harry had deduced that sales at Grunnings were down and that his uncle was not pleased to be taking time out of his day to pick his nephew up from Kings Cross.  
As a result, it had been a long and decidedly awkward journey back to the Dursleys' home.  
"With any luck those… Woosleys will be able to take you for most of the summer." Said Uncle Vernon, more to reassure himself than anything else."Weasleys." Harry corrected, getting out of the car and dragging his heavy school trunk out of the boot with difficulty.  
The response was the sound of the front door slamming shut after his uncles retreating figure.  
  
Harry now sat down on his bed and took his room in with a glance; he was surprised at how unchanged his surroundings were. This room, this house and the family that lived within it had not changed at all. Harry on the other hand was so different now to what he'd been when he'd left here a year ago, he felt like a stranger, like a different person.  
Recent events had totally changed his perspective, he now knew how powerful Voldemort truly was with all his magical powers restored; and Harry had no trouble admitting to himself that that scared him. He had faced Voldemort before, or so he had thought at the time. Now he realised that he had face only a diminished form of Voldemort, now he had seen him, as he was fourteen years ago, powerful and strong. He had grieved for Cedric Diggory, the fellow Triwizard champion who had been killed mercilessly at Voldemort's order; whose death had not only saddened Harry; but had shown him how fragile life was, and had demonstrated the extent of Lord Voldemort's cruelty. Though he was scared and the memories of that night were still strong and painful, Harry had also found new determination. He would not hide like a child, would not let Voldemort recover his old grip over the magical world. He had resolved to help in any way he could to ensure that the Dark Lord never got the power he had once had.  
Thinking he may as well get some off his work out of the way, he pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment and began a nasty essay on Basic Transubstantial Transfiguration. The following night he received a letter from Hermione;  
  
Dear Harry,   
Just writing to check you're ok. There's been now sign of you-know-who and nothing in the Daily Prophet. Looks like Fudge is keeping things quiet and that Rita Skeeter is somehow managing to sit on her scoop. You may know already but Percy has left the Burrow! He had a huge row with his parents; he refuses to believe that you-know-who has returned. Mr Weasley told him to choose. His family or the Ministry - and he left!  
I only hope he doesn't spill the beans on what his father is doing at the ministry, Mr Weasley could easily lose his job! Fudge won't want things stirred up.   
Anyway, I thought I'd update you, it must be awful not knowing what's happening.   
Try to enjoy the holiday, despite everything.  
See you on 1st September!  
Love from   
Hermione  
  
Harry placed the letter thoughtfully on the desk; the news about Percy disturbed him. He wondered how Ron had taken it, they knew he was ambitious surely he couldn't care more about his career prospects than his family?  
What made it even harder to comprehend was the fact that the Weasleys had always been a close family, had always been the sort of family Harry would dearly love to be a part of. He was, to a certain extent. The Weasleys had done a lot for him.  
Yawning Harry glanced at his clock. It was 1 'o' Clock. Getting into bed he gazed through the window at the cloudy sky, the street lamp outside bathed the room in an orange glow. He had so many unanswered questions:  
"Where is Voldemort now? What is he planning?"  
"What is Dumbledore doing?" But the question, which weighed most upon Harry's mind was:  
"Do the other students blame me for what happened to Cedric?"  
  
***  
Breakfast was, as usual, a depressing affair, for Harry at least.   
Uncle Vernon was happy enough having just secured a large order of drills; Aunt Petunia was ecstatic as Dudley's two year diet had resulted in 2lb weight loss (she celebrated by treating him to a full English breakfast…which made Dudley happy too).  
They did not acknowledge Harry who picked unenthusiastically at his toast, he had not slept well, his dreams plagued by relentless images of his parents, the Deatheaters, or Cedric lying spread-eagled on the ground and echoes of Voldemort's cold, cruel laugh…  
  
"HEY POTTER. ARE YOU DEATH!!" screamed Dudley  
Harry started. All three of the Dursleys were staring at him.  
"What?"  
"We're going out." Said Uncle Vernon shortly. "You're not coming. We'll be gone the entire day. And if we hear of anything strange happening, you'll find yourself in your room for the next 5 weeks."  
"Alright…I'll be careful."  
  
***  
An hour later Harry watched as the car as it left Privet Drive. He sat down in the living room, his Charms homework in front of him, glad that for once he could do his work in the open, not under his duvet in the middle of the night, quill in one hand, torch in the other.  
Just then he heard a familiar 'pop' from the kitchen. Someone had apparated into the house! Grabbing his wand he jumped to his feet. He entered the hall and crept to the kitchen door, ready to stun the intruder. The kitchen door swung open and Harry leapt back as a man came into view…

**"Professor Lupin?"  
"Hello again Harry. It's good to see you. How have you been?" asked Lupin.  
"Er..fine" answered Harry awkwardly still holding his wand out in front of him. Lupin smiled glancing at the wand.  
"Glad to see that you're on your guard, you'll need to be."  
Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this so he asked,  
"Why are you here?"  
"I've come to take you to Hogwarts. Everything is prepared. Dumbledore feels you'll be safe there. I have a letter for your aunt and uncle."  
Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his books. Lupin summoned Harry's trunk downstairs.  
"Ok. I'm ready. How are we getting to Hogwarts?"   
"I've taken a leaf out of Arthur Weasley's book and connected the house to the Floo network. Hogwarts has also been temporarily connected."  
He flicked his wand at the fireplace and the electric fire shot out of place leaving an empty hole. He pointed his wand at the space.  
"Incendio" he muttered conjuring a fire.  
"Right, here you go." he said offering Harry a bag of Floo powder. Harry took a pinch and threw it into the flames which turned purple.  
"Just say 'Hogwarts' - I'll repair the fireplace and apparate to Hogsmeade. There'll be someone waiting for you at the other end."  
Harry put his glasses in his shirt pocket bent double and walked into the fire. Blinking furiously to clear away the soot he said, as clearly as possible, "Hogwarts"  
Then he began to spin, a familiar but unpleasant sensation and he watched queasily as hundreds of fireplaces rushed past him.  
Eventually he stopped with a jolt and promptly fell out of his destination fireplace. His head hit a stone floor with a crack and he groaned, it never had been his favourite method of travel.  
"You should try not to fall Potter." said a silky, menacing voice,  
"Personally I find it less painful. You may disagree however."  
Harry looked up to see the Potions master Snape.  
Snape had a deep and complex grudge against Harry which stemmed from his hatred of Harry's father James Potter. The feeling was quite mutual however and Snape's dislike of Harry could only be matched be Harry's loathing of Snape.  
"You're things were sent ahead and have been taken to Gryffindor Tower. I suggest you find your way there also. I trust you do not need a guide?" he said snidely, before Harry could reply Snape continued, "Dinner is in an hour in the Great Hall." with these words he swept (rather melodramtically in Harry's opinion) out of the room. Harry decided to ignore Snape and set off in searxh of Hagrid.  
  
***  
Harry had been at Hogwarts for a week now and he had seen neither Dumbledore nor Hagrid. He suspected this had something to do with Voldemort and spent his time doing his homework and avoiding Snape.  
Unfortunately his Grand avoid-Snape-at-all-costs plan failed when he came down the dormitory stairs to find said greasy-haired git standing in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was suprised to see that he was wearing a (black) suit, well anything else would have been _really_ out of character.  
"Er...Professor?"  
"I am told you need to pick up some supplies. Therefore we are going to Diagon Alley now." Snape looked as revolted at the idea as Harry. "By the muggle way" he added as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
Harry watched self-conciously as Snape peered intently at a list of train fares. Despite the potions master being clothed in Muggle garb Harry could have sworn that people were giving them odd looks. One girl even sidled up to him shyly and sqeaked,  
"Hi...Daniel!" with that she giggled and ran off, red in the face.  
Must have mistaken him for someone else.  
Snape turned, "According to this we must pay £12.09 altogether for atwo return tickets to London." he said irritably. He pulled out a wad of notes and a handful of coins. Harry. remembering Mr Weasley's difficulty, offered to help.  
"I can use muggle currency perfectly well Potter!" he snapped back.   
Having bought the ticket and boarded the train. He sat as far as he could from Snape, which was unfortunately right next to him due to the overcrowding on the train. As the train gathered speed Harry gazed out of the window, not looking forward to spending the day with Snape...at least it was better than Privet Drive.**

**Eventually the train drew to a stop. Snape rose silently, Harry following, feeling suddenly like a dutiful dog.  
  
***  
After buying new books, potions ingredients and some new robes, Harry sat with Snape in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Have you completed your Potions work?"  
Harry jumped, suprised by the sudden conversation after a day of silence. He was also unsure what to say. He had done it, but was afraid to tell Snape. He'd probably give Harry another essay to do out of spite. But,  
"Er..yes, yes sir I have."  
Snape stared at him long and hard, a strange exprssion on his face. Harry stared back at him, determined to show that he wasn't intimidated...though in truth he felt as though he were under a microscope. Finally Snape answered, "Good" leaving Harry to wonder about that calculating stare and what it meant, it certainly wasn't the sneering experssion he was accustomed to.  
  
***  
Harry stood in the Entrance Hall as the first students arrived.  
"Hiya Harry!" shouted several people.  
Harry scanned the faces looking for...there they were...  
"Bit early aren't you?" called Ron.  
Harry laughed, "Hi Ron, Hermione."  
"It's great to see you Harry!" said Hermione, giving him a hug. Harry was suprised that he didn't mind at all. "Why _are_ you here? We thought you'd missed the train."  
"Tell you everything after the Sorting."  
  
***  
"Snape!" creid Ron " You went shopping with Snape!"  
"Oh, just a bit louder Ron, I don't think they heard you in Australia."  
"Quite you two, Dumbledore's going to speak." said Hermione.  
It was the first time in five weeks Harry had seen the Headmaster.  
"Welcome back to a new school year." Dumbledore began, "I would like to remind new and old students, that the Forbidden forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Especially in times such as these when it becomes even more perilous."  
As Dumbledore continued his words echoed within Harry, 'in times such as these'.  
"And finally I would like to welcome back a familiar face. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again this year."  
There was scattered applause for Lupin, who had resigned at the end of Harry's third year when it was discovered that he was a Werewolf. He suspected that Dumbledore was defying the Ministry by hiring him. Being a Werewolf was a stigma in the wizarding community and many students were probably dubious about him.  
"Also I am very happy to announce that the Inter-house Quidditch tournament will take place as usual this year."  
Much more enthusiastic applause to this news.  
"Well. I think that's all. Enjoy!"  
As usual food appeared on the plates in front of them, Harry glanced quickly at Hermione, hoping she wouldn't chosse this moment to bring up S.P.E.W, thankfully the subject didn't arrise. Harry was glad, as, right at this moment, while he was surrounded by his friends and the noise of a Hogwarts feast filled his ears, he felt happier and more secure than he had all summer.  
  
***  
_"Wormtail!" shrieked Voldemort.  
"Yes my Lord?" whimpered the small man, cowering in front of his master's chair.  
"Are all the plans in place?"  
"Yes my Lord."  
"Good. Has Severus arrived?"  
"He has my Lord. Shall I let him in?"  
"Yes"  
Wormtail opened the door and spoke to a tall figure. The figure entered, cowled and wearing a Deatheater's mask. He knealt before Voldemort.  
"Dumbledore has made no signs of recalling the Order my Lord."  
"Excellent. Keep in contact Snape - The Order of the Phoenix must not be allowed to reconvene."_**

****

**Harry awoke with a jolt, his head pounding as though it had been hit with something large, heavy and blunt. A sledgehammer for example. He looked around the dormitory, catching his breath. Ron, Dean and Seamus were all fast asleep but...  
"Harry? Are you alright?" whispered Neville his concerned face stuck between the curtains of the four-poster.  
"Yeah I'm fine Neville, thanks. Go back to sleep."  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Yes!" said Harry, a little sharper than he'd intended, "Really Neville. I'm fine"  
"OK"   
Neville's head disappeared.  
"Goodnight Harry."  
"'Night Neville."  
Harry lay and waited, a soft snoring sound began, coming from Neville's bed. Satisfied that he was asleep Harry slid out of bed. He felt anxious and worried, he'd get no more sleep tonight.  
He reached down into the bottom of his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it around his shoulders he left the dormitory.  
  
It had been awhile since he had last prowled Hogwarts' darkened corridors, the last time had been before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament when he had almost been caught by Filch.   
Suddenly he heard murmuring voices ahead of him, he crept nearer to the noise, deperately hoping he wasn't heard.  
"He's beginning to rely on the information I provide I think" - This voice was Snape's. Whoever he was talking to had obviously inquired about something.  
"Very good." replied Dumbledore. "Voldemort will no doubt admit you into his confidence, which can only help us."  
Harry stole a little closer to the scene when he heard the name 'Voldemort'.  
Dumbledore was one of the only people in the wizarding world who referred to the Dark Lord by his true name.  
Harry had found out that Snape had been a Deatheater last year. He had just seen Snape reporting to Voldemort in his dream. He knew from past experience that what he saw in these dreams were true...  
"He doesn't suspect anything Severus?"  
"No of course not Headmaster." he sounded a little sharp as he said this, as he always did when anyone came near to criticising anything he ever did.  
"Excellent. The longer you keep up the pretense the better."  
Dumbledore sounded distant as he said this as if, Harry thought, he was imagining what may happen if Snape was ever discovered.  
"Will there be anything else headmaster?"  
"No Severus," replied Dumbledore, "Just get any information you can. Goodnight."  
  
Harry heard Snape going the opposite way to him, down the corridor, Dumbledore walked towards him. Harry shrank into the shadows, forgetting that he was wearing the Cloak. As Dumbledore passed he walked slowly and wearily as if all the cares in the world lay on his shoulders.  
When the footsteps died away Harry started back towards Gryffindor Tower, his head now pounding with questions. Was Snape spying for Voldemort or Dumbledore? Where did his allegiances truly lie? Harry got into his four-poster and fell into a restless, fitful sleep filled with nightmares. When he awoke the next morning his scar burned...but he couldn't remember the dream that had caused it.**


End file.
